Mitchell Twins
by DCG-Charlie
Summary: Chloe is back at Barden to help with the Acapella groups and to see her long time crush Beca. First day back and the lovable red head runs into a new student who's about to shake things up. Beca and Chloe have somethings to talk about but will this new girl cause Beca to lose someone she never got the chance to actually be with? Rating may change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1 Meeting the other Mitchell

A new year at Barden was starting. Fresh faced new comers were scurrying around trying to find their dorms or heading towards the Activities Fair while the sophomores and up were lazing around having figured out the year or years before where everything was on campus. Chloe Beale was one such person having graduated last May. The red head soaked in the vibrant energy that came from the first day of a new school year.

A bump from another person brought the red head out of her thoughts. She turned seeing the person who hit her sitting on the sidewalk shaggy brown hair falling into the person's face and around the shoulders of a black t-shirt and white long sleeved undershirt.

"I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" Chloe exclaimed as she grabbed the person's arm.

"It's cool. I wasn't paying attention where I was going."

The husky feminine southern drawl surprised the red head. Chloe blinked as the brown hair was pushed back showing stunning green blue eyes. The woman had a slightly rounded face but it still somehow worked with the strong jaw, angular cheekbones and perfect eyebrows. Chloe's bright blue eyes dropped down taking in the woman's clothes.

The black shirt clung to the long sleeved undershirt which was slightly baggy against the woman's shorter frame. The sleeves were bunched up slightly halfway up to her elbows showing off smooth tanned skin. The frayed blue jeans hung low on her hips the black studded belt holding them in place. A pair of OP black shoes topped off the outfit.

The brunette woman was looking at her when she looked up. Chloe realized she was staring and blushed slightly. A small grin slowly covered the woman's lips a hint of mischief showing in those green blue eyes.

Chloe pushed her hand out brushing off her embarrassment with a bright smile. "Chloe Beale."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Chloe. If there are more beautiful women like you here I don't know if I'll be able to contain myself." With a charming smile the woman took her hand and lifted it pressing a light kiss to her knuckles.

With that the woman grabbed her messenger's bag and picked it up taking off towards one of the dorms. Chloe spun on her heels her stomach fluttering.

"Hey what's your name?" Chloe yelled.

The brunette stopped and turned looking back at her a small smile on her lips.

"Charlie." She yelled back. "Charlie Mitchell."


	2. Chapter 2 That Toner

**If you didn't see it in the last chapter I'm correcting the mistake and putting it in here.**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect. If I did I would have put Chloe and Beca together and made Jesse go off with Aubrey. Just saying. Ideas and OC(s) are mine. So are grammatical and punctuational errors.**

Beca walked around the Activities Fair her hair pulled back in a messy bun. Fat Amy and Stacy were manning the Bella's booth for the next hour so the captain had some free time on her hands. She smiled at some of the people she had classes with last year and tried to be friendlier than she had been.

Over the summer she and Jesse decided that they were just going to be friends instead of boyfriend and girlfriend. The boy had taken it in stride even though Beca could see that he was hurting from it. Sure the tiny DJ was somewhat sad about losing her buddy for a while but she didn't feel a total loss from the break up. A certain red head kept invading her thoughts which in turn drove the couple to break up.

"Beca!"

The DJ looked up her eyes widening slightly as she was tackled, a mass of red hair falling into her face. The scent of vanilla body soap invaded the tiny brunette's sense before her arms locked around the older woman.

"Chloe! I… How… What are you doing here? I thought you were in L.A. for Med school or something." Beca said tripping over her words. "Not that it isn't great to see you again I mean."

Chloe gripped the smaller woman tighter for a moment then let go. "I decided to take a year off of school and join UCLA after I have some more money stashed away. So when the Dean of Barden called me and asked if I could be the vocal studies "tutor" here…"

Beca grinned and hugged the red head again. "Holy crap. That's great Chloe."

"Yeah I'll be able to get my acapella on for another year before going out the L.A." Chloe said with a slightly dimmer smile. 'And be able to see you again.'

"Well do you want to come see the other girls before you have to go do whatever it is you do now?" Beca asked tilting her head slightly.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

The two walked back towards the Bella's booth chatting quietly both with small smiles. As the two got closer to the booth Amy and Stacy were talking excitedly about something.

"You two ok? You look like you're about to have an aneurism from all the excitement." Beca said with a slight smile.

"Some girl just said she might be interested in joining and she can sing in pitch too." Stacy said grinning brightly.

"Hey Red you gonna join the Bella's again? We could use that sexy twig ass of yours again." Fat Amy piped up in her Aussie accent.

"No sadly but you will be seeing me a lot again this year. I'm the acapella vocal tutor." Chloe said with a smile. She had missed the girls almost as much as she missed the DJ.

"They really have those?" Amy asked looking confused.

"It is." Beca said glaring at Fat Amy.

Amy raised her hands in surrender and went back to the flyers. Stacy smiled and hugged Chloe quickly before giving a small wave and heading off to pass out more of the audition papers. Beca turned and looked at Chloe.

"Sorry they're just really excited to see you."

Chloe laughed and smoothed down the front of her navy blue top. "It's fine Beca. I wouldn't expect anything different."

The two stood in silence for a moment before the red head looked down at her watch and sighed lightly. Beca felt a twinge of dread knowing that Chloe had to go.

"How about we meet up for coffee or I can show you the new mixes I made over the summer? If you're not busy all the time of course."

Chloe smiled and lightly pressed a kiss to the DJ's cheek. "I'd like that. How about tomorrow after your classes? You can shoot me a text."

With that the red head took off with a light smile playing on her lips. Beca stood in shock her hand cupping the cheek Chloe had just kissed. Fat Amy moseyed on over to her side a sneaky grin on her face.

"You know you could totally be tapping that right now."

"Amy!"

The larger blond laughed the sneaky grin never leaving her face. "Your toner for Chloe is totally obvious Beca."

"Well she doesn't like me like that anyways and I just broke up with Jesse." Beca said halfheartedly defending herself.

"Oh please you totally want to tap that red headed twig."

Beca groaned. "Shut up Amy I know."

**Thanks for reading. Here's a cookie and a screening of Pitch Perfect.**

**Just kidding about the screening. But here's the cookie.**

**R&R**

**-DCG**


	3. Chapter 3 Meetings and Greetings

**I don't own anything. Only my ideas... And the OC(s).**

**T_T**

Chloe wandered about the Activities Fair smiling and saying hello to some of her professors that were overseeing the groups. All the original groups that had been around during her time at school were milling about with both old and new faces. The school had the same vibrant air about it as it did when Chloe had started her first year here.

Someone bumped into the red head causing her to stumble slightly. An arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her up right before she lost her balance and slipped off the side walk. Southern lit rang in her ears when her savior spoke.

"Dude apologize to the lady. You almost threw her into to ground like a rag doll."

Chloe looked up pushing some of her copper colored locks out of her eyes. Jesse was standing there looking dumbstruck while Charlie held her up those blue green eyes narrowed into a glare. Chloe placed a hand over Charlie's drawing the younger woman's attention to her.

"It's fine Charlie. Really I wasn't paying attention and walked into Jesse."

"Chloe no I'm sorry. I was looking for Benji and Beca when I practically plowed you into the ground."

"Not a good enough reason to use the word 'plowed'." Charlie said causing Chloe to laugh and Jesse to blush darkly.

"I am really sorry about that Chloe." Jesse said again his complexion slowly going back to normal.

"It's fine Jesse. By the way I just saw Beca over by the Bella's booth. Maybe Benji isn't too far away and you won't 'plow' another girl into the ground." Chloe said with a teasing grin.

The man blushed and muttered thanks before taking off towards the all-female singing group. Chloe turned her attention to the arm that was still wrapped around her waist.

"You know I prefer dinner first before having someone claim a spot on my hips."

Chloe watched as the brunette blink a couple of times before removing her arm. A slow smile curled up on Charlie's lips.

"Dinner you say? I could do that I guess. Care for a movie after as well?"

"Mmm I would love to but I'm already meeting with someone. Another time then?"

Charlie took Chloe's right hand and pressed a kiss to the knuckles a small smile playing on her lips.

"I look forward to it madonna."

The red head felt her cheeks burn slightly as the brunette turned and walked towards another part of the Activities Fair. If that wasn't a way to romance someone Chloe Beale had no idea what was. Someone moved in close to the woman's personal space bringing her out of her thoughts. A familiar shade of brown came into her vision.

"I didn't know you met my youngest already Miss Beale."

"Dr. Mitchell?"

"Beca and Charlotte. I knew Becs was back but I didn't quite expect Charlotte to be here for another day. It seems you have a way with my daughters."

The older man gave a small smile to the red head. Chloe returned it politely.

"Charlie seems to be very polite even though I only met her a couple of hours ago and only for a few minutes."

"Well at least some of what her mother taught her rubbed off. Beca doesn't seem quite so lucky."

"Beca doesn't take any insult from anyone Dr. Mitchell. That's not being rude. It's her standing up for herself and for what she believes."

The older man was taking aback by Chloe's icy tone and the sharpness that entered those blue eyes. He cleaned his throat quietly.

"Of course Miss Beale but I only had hoped she would have been a tad more polite like her sister."

"Of course Dr. Mitchell." Chloe responded with the same icy tone.

"Well I better be off to start planning my schedule. It'll be good for Becs to have you around Miss Beale."

Dr. Mitchell took off almost at a sprint trying to get away from Chloe and her current icy demeanor. The red head watched him with a narrowed gaze. She understood somewhat better now why Beca had such a strained relationship with her father. If the young alt girl was being compared to her sister all the time it would be stressful.

Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text before making her way towards the Dean's office. The red head marched with determination in her step. This year was going to be different she could just feel it.

Beca stretched her legs out slightly in her seat at the Bella's booth. Jesse had just left after telling her that Luke need to see her some time tomorrow about the Radio. A buzzing against her leg almost jolted her off her chair. Pulling her phone out she saw a small pop up banner text that said "_Chloe."_

Unlocking her phone she grinned at the message. Grabbing her stuff she patted Stacy on the shoulder.

"I'll be back in an hour or so to help clean up and take everything down."

"Aye, aye Cap'in." Stacy said mock saluting.

Beca rolled her eyes. They really shouldn't have let her watch all those pirate movies last week when they had the girls get together.

Glancing back down at her phone again she smiled her mind thinking of another girl all together.

"_Coffee today instead at Luck's? I'll buy."_

"_Give me five minutes."_

**And that's it for now. Remember to R&R for me. I give you a cookie and a T-shirt... Well just a cookie cause I can't afford 9999999 shirts...**

**Until next time.**

**-DCG**


	4. Chapter 4 Starting the Aftermath

**Sup you aca-awesome nerds? Well here's the next chapter hope you like it. Anyways so you're not confused I did skip the "coffee date" and I'll be telling bits and pieces over the course of the next two chapters so you haven't missed anything.**

**Without further a due. Allons-y!**

Beca scowled as a voice called out to her. It had been almost a week since the coffee date and things just seemed to be getting worse for the young DJ. The voice was no exception.

"Beca hold up a second would you?"

The brunette stopped her fast paced trek she was hoping would keep her hidden. Apparently it was not to be. Fixing her blue and black plaid shirt from where it had risen during her attempted evade she waited for the man to catch up.

"What do you want dad?"

Dr. Mitchell smiled slightly and patted her shoulder. Well at least he was trying.

"Look Charlotte has been here for a week now and she's pulling a "you." Could you try to go see your sister and talk her out of her room?"

Beca raised an eyebrow looking at her father. "What she already chop your ego down to nothing and fired off a bunch of cruel words that you would never utter even if you were put through unimaginable torture?"

Her father shifted from one foot to the other grimacing. Beca had her answer just from that. He had always did that one little action when he knew that he had lost about something or when he was having a difficult time making a decision. Beca sighed.

"I don't have much to bribe her with or even a book that could pull her out of her room if she wanted to stay."

The older man grimaced again. Beca gaped at him.

"What did you do?"

He shifted his footing again. "I might have tried to get her to come out with _The Poetry_ by John Keats."

Before Beca could answer she saw a brief flash of copper colored hair out of the corner of her eye. Panicking she nodded.

"I'll see what I can do. Bye dad."

The older man looked after her having never seen his oldest daughter sprint off before. There was a polite cough beside him. Turning he smiled at the new comer.

"Miss Beale."

Beca stopped on one of the landings her breathing labored painfully. The Bella's were going to have to do more cardio this year. She moved over to the wall when a pair of footsteps sounded on the landing above. When the person turned the corner Beca grinned.

"Just the younger sister I was looking for. You know you shouldn't go down the stairs and read at the same time."

Charlie looked up from her book a small smile flashing over her lips. "I'll take my chances Ludwig."

Beca rolled her eyes. "Shut up Keats."

The younger of the two walked down the last few steps to meet with her older counterpart. She placed the book into her messenger's back before nodding towards the stairs. The two fell in step as they made their way down.

"Have you talked to Red lately or are you still pulling the hide and seek routine?"

Beca gave Charlie a sideways glance before speaking.

"I'm not hiding."

Charlie stopped and looked at her older sister with an exasperated expression. Beca paused.

"What?"

"I invented hiding Beca. I'm a hermit remember?"

The DJ scowled at her younger counter part. Charlie cocked an eyebrow in return. The two stood there in a silent stand off for a moment before Beca relented her shoulders dropping.

"Fine I'm hiding but not because of what you think."

Charlie gave a shrug and started walking again. The two fell into step again Charlie shortening her strides so Beca could keep up. They were silent until they exited the dorm house.

"You think if I asked Red would go on a date with me?"

Beca all but snarled at her younger sister. "Don't you dare think about…"

The DJ trailed off seeing the smirk on the Writer's lips.

"Damn it you did that on purpose."

Charlie's smirk turned into a small lopsided grin. "Of course I did. Don't worry older sister of mine I won't move in on your girl unless you fail miserably with no hope for a future with her."

Beca shook her head and punched the younger woman in the arm.

Charlie chuckled lightly. "Come on DJ extraordinaire you can walk me to my English class."

"That's badass DJ extraordinaire you writing junkie." Beca shot back with a small grin.

Chloe sat at one of the very few and far in between picnic tables in the quad. She hoped that Beca would come back through for one reason or another. She had sent several texts asking if they could talk but all went unanswered. She was now just short of cornering the girl and demanding that they talk like adults.

The red head felt a slightly tingling on the back of her neck. Looking up she almost jumped. Beca and Charlie were making their way across the quad towards the English building. Standing side by side Chloe almost wondered how they were twins.

Beca was right at five foot nothing while Charlie was a little taller than Chloe herself. Beca had a dark rich brown hair while Charlie had more towards the dirty blonde side. Beca wore plaid, skinny jeans, combat boots and her ever-present headphones. Charlie opted for comfortable jeans, t-shirts and long sleeves, running shoes and the ever-present messenger's bag.

A pair of blue-green eyes shook Chloe from her musings. Charlie had stopped the both of them and was looking directly at her with that ever piercing gaze. Charlie looked towards Beca then back at her before nodding her head slightly. Chloe jumped to her feet fast and all but ran to the two sisters.

Charlie had somehow turned Beca away from the approaching red head and was keeping her distracted by saying something about music. Chloe stopped next to Beca a smile firmly in place.

"Hello Charlie. Hey Beca."

Beca's whole body went as taut as a bow sting. Being in surprise or fear neither of the other women knew. Charlie spoke up.

"Mornin' Red. We were just talking about you. Could you make sure this one gets some lunch I got class in five minutes and I don't want to be late."

Beca glared at her sister as the younger woman's lips quirked up into a small smile. If looks could kill Charlie would be begging for mercy.

"Yep I was going to ask her to join me for lunch anyways."

Chloe glanced at the younger woman beside her wishing that she could see those dark blue eyes. Charlie seemed to sense the tension and started to walk backwards towards the English building.

"Well you two have fun. Don't do something I wouldn't do."

With that the younger woman shot off towards her class not wanting to say any longer to encourage the wrath of her older sister. Chloe turned towards Beca watching her quietly. After several silent seconds the DJ finally sighed and looked at her. Dark blue met light blue.

"We need to talk."

**Dun Dun Duuuuuunnnnn! Well that's it for this chapter. Hope you liked it. R&R for me because I live off of reviews. Seriously I don't drink or eat anymore I just live off of your criticism. **

**I'm out till next time.**

**-DCG**


	5. Chapter 5 Where we go from here

**Hello again everyone! Sorry I've been on the graveyard shift and the afternoon shift for the past week so I couldn't update. Anyways THANK YOU to all of you who have R&R and I'm going to answer some questions and explain a few things.**

**1) GB-13: Bare with me. I will always explain in the story.**

**2) AnonDot: Yes they are twins. If you look it up on a medical site Identical twins is a reference to gender mostly and not other physical features.**

**3) libresbian: Thank you for the nice words :)**

**4) Filia Neptuni: The actress that I had in mind was Alexandra Daddario but with Dianna Agron's "Lion Quinn" hair cut and just a little more physically toned.**

**5) Beca is nicknamed after Ludwig van Beethoven for her love of music and Charlie is nicknamed after John Keats because (+spoilers+)**

**6) Chloe's nickname "madonna" from Charlie is the Italian word for "Lady" or "My Lady."**

**Again Pitch Perfect isn't mine.**

**With that Allons-y!**

Beca and Chloe walked in silence to Beca's dorm room. The brunette had expected to older woman to immediately fire off some questions about what had happened during the coffee date. Instead Chloe hadn't uttered a sound since that dreaded sentence was said. Beca almost wished that the ground would swallow her whole at the moment.

Finally making it back to the dorm Beca opened the door and stepped inside allowing Chloe in. Beca stood anxiously beside the foot of her bed as Chloe took a seat at the DJ's desk. Beca bit her lip trying to gage what mood the other woman was in.

They stayed silent a moment longer before Beca couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you please say something?"

Chloe turned in the chair to face her, those bright blue eyes awash with different and conflicting emotions. Beca shifted her weight from one foot to another. Chloe wasn't supposed to look sad and conflicted. She was cheerful and full of life and assurance.

"I really don't know what to say Beca. We were just talking then we were suddenly in an argument over how not everyone needs to know everything about your life. I only asked why you never mentioned that you had a sister."

Beca felt the guilt she had been trying to suppress well up again. Chloe was right about that. She had just snapped after that little bit of their conversation. Jesse had tried every day to find out something new about her. He had poked and probed for a new piece of information like he wasn't satisfied with what they already had. When Chloe had asked the simple question Beca didn't think that the two might have met or that her father had talked to Chloe. She had just felt betrayed.

Beca sighed and sat down at the foot of the bed. She really mucked up this one.

"Charlie… Charlie is a sensitive subject just like the rest of my family. I didn't know that you knew about her until a couple days ago after thinking and confronting my dad about it. I mean they didn't tell me that she was going to go to school here so when you asked I jumped to conclusions and thought that you might have talked to Jesse or went to my dad or whatever to find out more about me."

Chloe felt a sting of hurt pass through her heart. Sure she wanted to know more about the girl she had feelings for but she would do them on her terms.

"Beca I wouldn't betray your trust like that. You should know by now that I would rather ask you personally about something than go and find out from someone else. You're worth more than that."

Beca nodded slowly watching as Chloe gave her a small smile. It wasn't much but it was a start.

"How about I show you the mixes I was working on over the summer?"

/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\+/+\

After listening to an hour's worth of mixes, the duo made their way over to the school's café when their stomachs started to growl. They talked animatedly like before the argument but they could both still feel the effects of the tension that had been between them.

"Your dad said that you and Charlie are twins. How come you didn't get the height?" Chloe asked teasingly.

Beca huffed and glared at the older woman. "I'm not short if that's what you're getting at."

"Oh of course I'm not Beca. I'm just saying that when you stand beside her you're tiny."

Beca jabbed Chloe in her side with a finger causing the older woman to bust out into a fit of giggles. The DJ felt her lips curl into a smile against her will.

"Ha-ha that was so funny I forgot to laugh."

Chloe beamed. "You're smiling so I'm not in trouble."

"Oh shut up you weirdo."

When the two finally made it into the café and ordered the lunch crowd was just starting to file in. Grabbing a table close to the windows they chatted about Beca's classes and some ideas that Chloe could use for her tutoring. When their food and drinks finally came they bantered back and forth until a voice called out.

"Beca. Hey Beca."

The two looked up from where Chloe threw a French fry at Beca to see Stacie dragging a disheveled looking Charlie behind her by the hand. Beca grinned at her twin. Oh the fun she was going to have teasing her about this.

"Beca, Badass captain of the Bella's, and Chloe, Hottest Ginger ever, this is-"

"Hey Ludwig did you save me any fries?"

Stacie looked shocked at the pair. Charlie grabbed a fry off of Beca's plate and tossed it into her mouth before taking the seat on the other side of her twin. Chloe felt a small twinge of evil mischief touch her mind and pushed down her smile.

"You talk to her first? How could you? I thought we had something special." Chloe said covering her face with her hands and giving a dramatic sob.

Charlie floundered for words for a moment. "I'm sorry Red. I didn't think we were taking our relationship to the next level already."

"Ok so apparently I missed the memo about you three knowing each other." Stacie chimed in with a small glare at the trio.

"Stacie this is my twin sister Charlie. Charlie this is the sexually active Bella Stacie." Beca said grabbing another French fry.

Stacie glared at Beca for a moment then sat down next to Chloe the two instantly engaging in a conversation about nails. Beca watched for a second to make sure they were well into their conversation before talking to Charlie in a hushed tone.

"You know you shouldn't eat too many of those. Dad will have a fit if he finds out."

Charlie's playful demeanor went ice cold for a brief seconds before a tight smile showed on her lips.

"He doesn't have a say in what I do Ludwig. He hasn't had a say since he walked out."

Beca let out a slow stream of air.

"Then do it for mom and Nana."

Charlie nudged her slightly with her elbow. "I'll be fine eating a few fries Lu. It's not like I'm not going to go running after my next class. I saw some awesome jumps on the way in and I want to try them out."

"Should have called you Khan instead of Keats."

Charlie quirked her lips into a small smile before snapping her fingers.

"I forgot to ask but what's a Treblemaker?"

**Yep Yep I'm ending it there. Any ways Khan is Aamir Khan who is known in the Free-running/Parkour world.**

**R&R and you get cookies. Until next time.**

**-DCG**


	6. Chapter 6 Of Conversations and Decisions

**Yes I am alive and I am finally posting because I have a day off of work. Hopefully I can work more over this weekend because I'm off Saturday and Sunday. I made this one extra-long because it has been so long since I posted. I'm so sorry T_T**

**I do not own Pitch Perfect or the characters or anything related to it besides my own ideas.**

**Without anything further…**

**Allons-y!**

**/+\+/+\+/+\+/**

Chloe, Stacie and Beca all turned towards Charlie. The youngest girl shifted nervously in her seat under the gazes and tugged on the strap of her messenger's bag. Chloe took pity on the young woman.

"The Treblemakers are another acapella group here at Barden. They're the only all-male group on the campus. Why?"

"Unicycle and that blonde mouse looking guy were talking about who Jesse and Benji might pick for the team. We heard them on the way over here." Stacie said snatching an olive off of Chloe's plate.

Beca glanced from her friend to her sister a smirk sliding onto her lips. Charlie caught the mischievous spark in those dark blue eyes and scowled.

"Ludwig." The warning in Charlie's voice was evident by now.

The smirk slowly grew into a smile.

"So how do you two know each other?" Beca motioned between her sister and the tall brunette.

Stacie and Chloe giggled at the twins. Charlie looked ready to strangle her older sister while Beca was all grins and mischief. Stacie shook her head and smiled.

"We have English together and the professor partnered us for the final project."

"So you two were coming here for brainstorming then." Beca said with a grin.

Charlie scoffed and settled back into her seat crossing her arms over her chest. "What's with all the acapella stuff here?"

Beca's cheeks went slightly red at the question and turned her attention to Chloe. The red head gave her a sheepish grin as a light shade of pink covered her cheeks. Stacie beamed at the question before explaining.

"Other colleges have football or band or arts but Barden is known for its singing groups. Beca and I are the current captains of the Bella's. Chloe was one last year but she graduated."

Charlie shot the red head a questioning look. "If you graduated are you back for another degree or something?"

Chloe pushed at her food with the fork. "I'm taking a gap year to get more scholarships for UCLA for my medical degree. I graduated with a major in Health Care and a minor in Human Relations."

Beca watched the older red head as she spoke. Seriously how could one woman be so freaking perfect? Bright soulful blue eyes, perfect red curls, a body other women would die for, outrageously smart, and kind to everyone. She was practically a Disney princess brought to life.

"-I really don't. Seriously ask Beca."

The DJ blinked coming back into the present conversation. "What?"

Charlie rolled her eyes and pushed her bangs back from her face. "Tell them I don't sing."

"I know that's has to be a lie because Beca said the same thing when we met at the activities fair. It wasn't until a month later when I caught her singing and forced her to join." Chloe argued.

Charlie scowled as her brows furrowed together. "Just because Beca sings doesn't mean I do."

The older twin looked at her younger sister. "She's practically tone deaf when it comes to singing."

The twins shared a look before looking back at the women in front of them. Chloe had a calm look on her face while Stacie was sporting a more suspicious look. Beca slightly nudged her sister with her foot. Charlie cleared her throat and stood from her seat.

"Well it was wonderful seeing you dear sister and lovely Chloe but I think it's high time Stacie and myself move off to the library."

"What a wonderful British accent my dear." Chloe laughed trying to copy the younger twin.

Charlie's lips quirked slightly at the corners as Stacie got to her feet. The tall brunette hugged Chloe before pushing slightly at Beca's shoulder.

"I'll see you at the Bella's meeting before the auditions Captain."

"Alright later Stacie. Have fun Keats."

Charlie smirked at her sister before taking Chloe's hand and pressing a brief kiss to her knuckles. "Keep her in line madonna."

Beca grabbed a piece of ice and tossed it at her sister. "Shoo Romeo."

Charlie smiled slightly then took off after Stacie who was chatting with the barista. Beca sighed and turned her attention back to the red head in front of her. Chloe had a wistful expression as she watched Charlie go. The DJ felt her heart plummet down into her gut.

"You know seeing you two kind of reminds me of my brothers and sister back home."

Beca perked up at the sentence. "You never really talked about them."

Chloe looked back to the brunette the sadness in those blue eyes was slowly being replaced with the usual happiness. Beca could really be a sweetheart when she wanted to be. Funny how she acted like a badass but couldn't really cover up the kind heart that was behind all those walls.

"You never asked." Chloe shot back with a smirk.

"Well can I ask now?" Beca questioned as she fiddled with a button on her black and green plaid shirt.

Chloe smiled and stirred her tea with the straw. Beca settled back in the chair.

"Blake is the oldest at 29. He went to MIT for two years before deciding he wanted to be an actor. He's gotten the extra parts in several movies so I think he's content right now. Edward is 27 and he went to UCM for football. He's a second string running back for the Miami Dolphins. Kenzie is Edward's twin and she went straight to New York and became a lawyer for LGBT firm after she took the bar exam. She's somehow conned my dad into letting her take it when she was a senior in high school and got a 165 which is extremely hard to get. Then I'm the baby."

Beca sat quietly for a moment. "Well that explains who your siblings are."

Chloe laughed and pushed her plate away. "Well you could always meet them over one of the breaks."

Beca gulped and looked at the red head. Sure Beca had deep feelings for the woman in front of her but she had no idea if she was ready to take that type of step or not. Chloe must have seen some form or terror on her face because the next thing Beca knew the red head was holding her hand in both of hers.

"Beca you're…" Chloe trailed off biting her lower lip trying to think of the right words. "You're an important part of my life and I want you to know my family but if you don't think you can handle it you don't have to."

Beca gripped Chloe's hands tighter and locked eyes with the red head. Beca caught the slight hitch in Chloe's breathing but pushed it aside for a moment as her emotions over took her mouth.

"You're important to me too Chlo'. If meeting your family would make you happy then I will. But can we keep our second meeting on the DL? I have a feeling that your brothers might tease me about it for some reason or another."

Chloe's eyes, if possible, went brighter. The older woman squealed and leaned over the table to hug the smaller girl. Beca laughed slightly and patted her back before catching sight of two guys leering at Chloe's ass through the window. Beca waved to get their attention then flipped them off with a glare that would have made Kimmy Jin proud. The guys scoffed and walked away quickly.

"I promise Beca you won't be disappointed with this!"

**/+\+/+\+/+\**

**And Done! Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it.**

**Please feel free to review because that would be great for my self-esteem.**

**Until next time.**

**-DCG**


End file.
